


[podfic] A Constituency of One

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (except Palpatine), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody Lives, Gen, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Podfic, it's almost my 9th podficiversary, padmé amidala saves the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Padmé is the one who figures it out.





	[podfic] A Constituency of One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Constituency of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818439) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, padmé amidala saves the galaxy, Padmé Amidala Lives, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Everybody Lives, (except Palpatine), Canon-Typical Violence, it's almost my 9th podficiversary 

**Length:** 00:32:03

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_A%20Constituency%20of%20One_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
